


Comfort (You Are Really Loved)

by ofautumnskies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: All of EXO members, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofautumnskies/pseuds/ofautumnskies
Summary: Baekhyun deals with insecurities and the feeling of not being good enough for everyone.





	Comfort (You Are Really Loved)

**Author's Note:**

> In here, I didn't mention what kind of relationship that Baekhyun has with Kyungsoo. It is for you guys to interpreted it! Enjoy.

Another chocked sob can be heard from one of the rooms in EXO’s dorm, though, everyone who hears it knows that it is better to not prey. Not that they don’t care, but they know someone else will do a better job in comforting the owner of the sobbing voices. This has been happening for a while. In fact, it has been happening for six years, or probably more ever since Baekhyun joined EXO.

 

*

Thirty minutes. It takes thirty minutes for Baekhyun to calm down a little bit from all the sobs he has been emitting. To calm his mind down from all the insecurities that he’s been handling. With his face still buried on his own pillow, Baekhyun knows how wrecked he is now because there are stained tears and snot all over his face, not to mention how puffy his face is due to all the crying he did for the past thirty minutes. He was about to drift off to sleep—yes, without wiping his own make up and clean his face—until he hears his door opening, closing, and then a clicking sound indicating that someone has just come inside and locking the door.

Being too tired, Baekhyun doesn’t bother to check who it is as he already takes a rough guess of who comes inside his room. Baekhyun can hear a soft “Baekhyunie,” escapes from the man’s lips and that sound makes Baekhyun’s guessing certain that it is Kyungsoo who gives him a visit and now sitting on the edge of Baekhyun’s bed. Slowly, Kyungsoo places his palm on top of Baekhyun’s cheek, with his thumb pressed against the high point of Baekhyun’s cheek, he began caressing that one spot of Baekhyun, still stained with already dried tears, to soothe him.

Stirring his body slightly, Baekhyun open his eyes with much difficulty because the tears stain are already drying a little. Noticing this, Kyungsoo right away takes the wet cloth he has prepared earlier, wiping Baekhyun’s eyes carefully. With a soft hum of random song, Kyungsoo stares down at Baekhyun’s almost peaceful face, feeling hurt when the sparkle in Baekhyun’s beautiful pair of eyes is now gone somewhere. He knows Baekhyun is still wide awake, but Kyungsoo doesn’t push him to talk. Instead, he waits for Baekhyun to talk, as he always does.

He then carefully helps Baekhyun to sit up—letting Baekhyun rest his back against the headboard of the bed—so that it will be easier for him to wipe Baekhyun’s face clean. Silence engulfs their room as none of the two men open their mouth to say a thing.

 

*

 

Once Kyungsoo finishes cleaning Baekhyun’s face and helping him to get changed into a better clothing, Kyungsoo settles his ownself in Baekhyun’s bed that only fits for one person—but they always squish themselves into one bed, anyways—before tugging Baekhyun’s hem of shirt, motioning the latter to snuggle close to him. With Baekhyun’s head rests on Kyungsoo’s chest and their legs tangle together under the thick duvet that Baekhyun owns, Kyungsoo’s fingers never stop combing Baekhyun’s dark hair, playing with the soft locks making Baekhyun feels sleepy all over again.

Though, instead of sleep, Baekhyun finally opens his mouth to speak up, not wanting to fall asleep with so many things running through his head.

“Soo,” He begins, Kyungsoo only hums to let Baekhyun knows that he is listening before nudging the top of Baekhyun’s head—not to forget to inhale Baekhyun’s strawberry scent—motioning Baekhyun to continue his words.

“It is hard, very hard, I’ve read all of the nasty comments about....” Baekhyun hesitates for a second,  
  
“..about myself, Soo. It makes me feel like I am not good enough, makes me feel like - like I don’t belong anywhere near you, like I don’t belong here with everyone else, and my position in here is just something that... is a burden for everyone.”

The arm that wraps around Baekhyun’s waist is tightening, though Kyungsoo still doesn’t respond to any of Baekhyun’s concern because he knows that there are still many things Baekhyun wants to say.

“Do you.. do you think I’m enough, Soo?”

Kyungsoo’s heart drop as he hears the question, he doesn’t say anything, he stares at the crown of Baekhyun’s head and he wonders what kind of mean comments that everyone’s been saying to the older guy. Kyungsoo thinks of what did the person in his embrace do to other people that made people hurt his feelings.

He knows that Baekhyun needs nothing but full comfort from him right now. So Kyungsoo quickly stops himself from thinking too much, straightens his position a little bit to press the top part of his back against the headboard and he lets Baekhyun bury his face on the crook of his neck.

Kyungsoo presses a few kisses on the top of Baekhyun’s head before he rests his chin there before he finally starts to speak, voice deep yet so soft akin to a lullaby Baekhyun can fall asleep to.

“I know this one guy, I’ve known him for years.. well, you know how bad I am at words but I will try my best to let you know how amazing this guy is.” Kyungsoo’s lips form into a smile—a very soft one—he then continues his words as Baekhyun looks up to stare at Kyungsoo.

“When I first met him, his smile blown me away, literally, he’s also very loud but his loudness are very much tolerable—in which I was pretty much unsure how can I tolerate someone who is very noisy, mm? But my adoration towards him doesn’t stop there.

He endured a lot of things, Baek. This guy endured so many things in his life amazed me. He received hate comments, mean stuffs that are thrown directly to his face, not to mention all of the judgments he received for being himself. But he tried, Baek, he tried his best to not let those negativity take over his mind. He shines the brightest on stage and he is the most beautiful lad I have ever seen. He’s enough for me, Baek. He’s enough for the other seven guys, too.”

Once Kyungsoo finished his words that he believes are nothing but nonsense—he really does mean it, though—Kyungsoo cups Baekhyun’s cheek with his palm so that Baekhyun will look up to him, Kyungsoo is really taken a back by the sight of Baekhyun’s now very red eyes and trembling.

With a soft chuckle, Kyungsoo decides to keep his mouth shut and only presses his lips against Baekhyun’s forehead to calm him down, which automatically succeed.

“I love you, Baek. Don’t worry about anything because you are enough, always enough. For me, for the members, and for our fans.”

Kyungsoo feels Baekhyun nods his head, which brings another smile to his face.

“Thank you, Soo. I love you too.”

“Mm, anytime, Baek, anytime.”

With that, the both of them finally get to share few little kisses before they drift to sleep, with their legs tangled and arms circled around each other so tightly.

 

*

 

The next time Baekhyun opens his eyes, it is already morning judging by the bright sunlight shining through the window and Kyungsoo already leaves to his filming site, he doesn’t have the time to be disappointed when he sees Kyungsoo left a sticky note on his bedside table,

With a very bright smile that he has for the first time after last night, Baekhyun takes the sticky note and keeps it in a place where he has a collection of Kyungsoo’s little sticky notes for him there, _A reminder of my love_ , Kyungsoo had said.

 

*

 

“Are you feeling better, Baekhyunie?” is the first sentence Junmyeon says when he sees Baekhyun finally comes out from his room, Baekhyun nods his head, certain that he already feels so much more better after last night’s comfort that he received from Kyungsoo, and Junmyeon knows that indeed, the brightness of Baekhyun’s face has already makes a come back so he doesn’t demand Baekhyun to tell the details. Though, Junmyeon does massage Baekhyun’s nape—a massage to let Baekhyun know that he is well loved, and to prove Junmyeon’s message. Chanyeol and Jongdae walks towards their direction with a loud, “YAH BYUN BAEKHYUN STOP MAKING US WORRIED!” and proceed to hug the defeated puppy, and soon enough, Jongin and Sehun, too, are joining the fuss of hugging and peppering kisses around Baekhyun’s face.

With a text message that Yixing sent him earlier this morning regarding how much he misses Baekhyun,

Baekhyun feels complete. Loved, and filled with affection. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! *sweats*  
> This is my very first Baeksoo that I've ever written. I hope everyone enjoys this fic and massive thanks to Sean for encouraging me to write this and helping me with the grammatical errors. You rock. I hope everyone enjoy this fic! Thank you for reading up until the end. <3


End file.
